Valentine's Day
by Butternut Squashed
Summary: Valentine's Day for the Cullen's! All in each of their own point of views, enjoy! Oh and all links for outfits can be found on my profile as I edit it.


_**(l) Valentines Day (l)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Twilight Saga just the plot in this story. **_

_**Chapter 1 - Bella + Edwards Valentine's Day, Bella's POV**_

_**Valentine's day, overrated? Maybe but I would of liked it better if I had my Edward holding me in his arms to start the day, holding me on the beige coloured leather couch in the main family house sharing each others thoughts silently with each other whilst waiting for our darling child Renesmee to come down the stairs and brighten up the day. It wasn't really his fault he decided to spend the morning hunting with the boys, Emmett, Jasper and even Jacob. They had been gone since early hours this morning in an attempt to get back before Nessie woke up. So whilst they were gone Alice dragged me upstairs to play 'dress up' with her and Rosalie, I must of tried on 30 new dresses that she had bought before it was finally time for Renesmee to be waking up after all it was half eight in the morning and I seriously needed a break from the baby wipes to be smushed into my face. **_

"_**Renesmee darling, Renesmee wake up" **_

"_**5 more minutes Momma please" **_

"_**Oh come on Renesmee, besides if I have to suffer 5 more minutes of Alice and Rosalie I'll end up shoving one of their brushes down their throats!"**_

"_**Okay okay I get your point but it's quite fun when it happens regularly to you, you get used to it."**_

"_**I'm sure, only you would know the best little Barbie, now go and do your morning routine please." **_

"'_**Kay Momma"**_

"_**Love you."**_

"_**Love you too Mom." **_

_**Half an hour later Renesmee came down the stairs in a light green blouse with little green buttons along with a pair of white jeans with a pair of stunning grey high heels. Accessories included a set of three bangles on her right wrist, and a cream coloured leather bag with a brown leather strap on her shoulder. Her hair was able to escape the torture by being allowed to hang loosely with her thick chestnut coloured curls hanging at her shoulders been kept back just a tiny bit by two hair clips both with little bows on the closed side of the clip, the colour being yet again more cream. **_

"_**Mom I'm going out for the day as Jacob has asked me too meet him at first beach by half nine so bye love you all!" **_

"_**Bye love you!" Me, Alice, Rosalie and Esme shouted. Carlisle took a shift at the hospital for the day and as I already mentioned the other boys were out hunting. The rest of us all went hunting yesterday apart from Carlisle who went hunting the day before us to 'clear his mind' and probably to ease the boredom of sitting in the house all day whilst we were all content doing our own thing. **_

"_**That was some mean mountain lion hunting man!" I heard Emmett boom whilst walking through the front doors with a huge toothy grin on his face. **_

"_**Hey sweetie, happy valentines day." Edward said whilst throwing his heartbreaking crooked grin at me then pulling me in for an almost lip crushing kiss, "So did you miss me?" he whispered into my mouth.**_

"_**Who couldn't?" I replied whilst hugging him tightly "Oh you just missed Renesmee." **_

"_**Did I? Where did she say she was going?" **_

"_**She said that she was going to meet Jacob down at first beach." **_

"_**So do you want your card now or later?" He asked me. **_

"_**Well I was going to ask you the same question however I need to go and get ready and I think I will let Alice do me up today, after all today is a very special day" I teased him. I only knew that Alice would like to dress me up as I saw her face looking at me with her well known puppy dog eyes which no one apart from Edward can resist however as soon as I said that she could dress me up it looked as if the smile on her angelic face was about to grow past her ears! Rosalie looked at me with a face like a little girl who's puppy had just died, so what was I supposed to do? **_

"_**Rosalie I never forgot you, you can come and do my hair if you like." **_

"_**Yey! Be back soon, I promise." She said to Emmett and kissed him on the cheek which he just laughed at.**_

"_**Me too, I hope." I joked to Edward whilst lifting his hand up from mine and kissed his hand. "Love you!" I whispered. **_

"_**Love you too." He whispered back, then I walked up the stairs to the closet of doom where Rosalie and Alice already were, **_

"_**Wow these will look great on her!" I heard Alice say: **_

"_**Along with these, and this oh and maybe some of that." Rosalie suggested.**_

"_**Perfect" Alice squealed, and I knew that this was just the start as I will have to endure thousands of outfits before they found 'the one'. Well I guess I have to endure it, after all it was me who agreed to let them, yeah perfect. From downstairs I heard Edward's light chuckle, shoot I forgot I had my shield up still!**_

_

* * *

_

_**Please review as this is the first story I have wrote and I would like to know of any mistakes in it thank you! :) Love you all xxx**_


End file.
